Sorti des mes rêves
by Oryon95
Summary: Le prince rêve, il rêve à son amant mais sait que ses désirs ne sont qu'utopie. Mais que faire lorsque son père décide de le marier à un parfait inconnu alors qu'il a découvert que son amant est bien réel? Entre une alliance royale et un amour idyllique, le prince devra choisir. Fort heureusement, le Destin est généreux...


Ceci est ma première Fanfiction d'une série TV que j'adore regarder. C'est une romance Merlin/Arthur. Donnez moi votre avis!

Chapitre 1. La rencontre

Ce sourire, ces lèvres ... Toujours la même obsession, ce corps gracile et pâle ne manque pas le parcourait les courbes et creux. Ce corps à peine chaud malgré la chaleur projeté par le feu de la cheminée de ses appartements et qui ... Tiens habituellement il retrouvait son amant dans une clairière, mais la vision qui lui était offerte avec cet être de feu et de glace dans son lit, Gémissant de plaisir à son touché était enivrante. Il ouvrait ses yeux, révélant un bleu aussi profond que celui du ciel se mouillait les lèvres et se hissait sur lui, son amant presque à cheval sur lui et murmurait:

\- En moi, Arthur, je te veux en moi ...

Avant de s'empaler lentement, le souffle court et le visage en feu sur le membre dur et sensible d'Arthur. Et à ce moment, ce dernier était toujours subjugué par la beauté de son amant qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux d'extase. Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, les yeux de son amant prirent une teinte dorée et celle-ci prononça une phrase qui alluma un feu au plus profond du cœur d'Arthur:

\- Prends moi mon prince, mon roi, je suis à toi corps, cœur et magie, fais moi tiens.

Il posa ses mains dans le creux des hanches du jeune homme et de la bouche, ce dernier bougeait avec lui et bientôt, ses se mènent en une danse rythmée par les gémissements, les suppliques et les grognements des deux hommes. Leurs mouvements devenaient plus saccadés, et même les voguants vers leur jouissance, une explosion dorée les enveloppes, aveuglant pour le coup Arthur.

\- Votre Altesse! Sire! Réveillez-vous je vous prie!

La voix monotone de Georges son serviteur venait de le ramener à la réalité, lui rappelant ainsi le vide qu'il ressentait toujours à son réveil. L'avantage de ces réveil déplaisants c'est annulés presqu'imm l'érection provoquée par ces rêves érotiques. Seulement, ce dernier rêve l'intriguait, il était déjà croisé le regard de son amant, mais jamais celui-ci certain cet éclat doré, le même que celui de Gaius quand le dernier final de session de ses potions aux couleurs et odeurs douteuses . Il écoutait passivement Georges lui détailler ses taches de la journée: séance d'entrainement avec les chevaliers, accueil du Seigneur des dragons Banilor Ambrosius, déjeuner avec Sa Seigneurie et Leurs Majesté le roi et la reine, et Festin de bienvenue pour Sa Seigneurie.

\- Georges! Coupa t-il ou est Gaius?

\- Oh, Maitre Gaius déjeune actuellement avec Leurs Majest ...

\- Bien, je prendrais mon bain après l'entrainement, dit Arthur en enfilant ses vêtements et ses bottes.

Gorges resta là a regarder son maitre sortir. Il était particulièrement étrange dernièrement, et l'état dans lequel il était trouvé l'été été et n'était pas déjà arrivé. Des visions nocturnes des plus plaisantes, les draps qui couvrent tous les matins pouvert en témoigner. L'attrait manifeste du prince pour le sexe masculin ne l'attend pas surpris, mais les servantes du palais en ont radoté pendant des mois. Mais lui Georges savait que son prince rêve à l'honneur à un bel homme, un peu comme ce chevalier étranger avec il y a eu un trouvé au réveil il ya quelques mois.

En Arrivant dans les appartements de son père, Arthur trouva ce dernier attablé avec Gaius er Igerne et semblé plongé dans une discussion des plus passionnantes sur les ... licornes?

\- Elles sont attirées par la pureté dites-vous Gaius? Demanda Uther

\- La chasteté plutôt Sire, les licornes sont attirées par l'odeur de la chasteté mais selon les légendes, Emrys, l'incarnation de la magie et même de la pureté, les licornes sont donc naturellement attirées par sa présence.

\- Père, Mère, Gaius, dit Arthur en s'asseyant

Igerne était sur le point de la réponse à la mine de fils fils. Depuis quelques jours Arthur passait beaucoup de temps avec Gaius, plus il n'y avait l'habitude ses chevaliers disaient qu'il était plus violente pendant les séances d'entrainement. Dans son cœur de mère, la reine savait il se sentait seul, Uther disait que sur les fils se déroule en marge dans une famille qui renforcera l'influence des Pendragons, mais les goûts particuliers d'Arthur compliquaient un peu les choses. Ses pensées furent interrompues. Son fils lui demanda comment elle allait.

\- Je vais bien mon cher, et vous? Vos rêves vous accueillent-ils de plaisants?

A la question de sa mère, Arthur vira au rouge se souvenant de son utopique amant et de ses très peu chastes activités, sa gène fut de tout plus grand que Gaius piqué au vif lui demande si ses rêves hantaient toujours. Le prince envisageait sérieusement la possibilité de ne pas répondre considérant la présence de ses parents dans la pièce et le souvenir de la leçon de sexualité masculin reçu de Gaius puis lui avait raconté son premier rêve. Il n'y a pas de chance de trouver un père, Uther Pendragon, Roi de Camelot, traditionnel et rigide, ses préférences pour le sexe fort.

Arthur n'était pas naïf, les serviteurs le savaient, ses chevaliers le savaient, Gaius en avait la confirmation et sa mère ont été conviés, mais il se voyait mal l'annoncer à mon père. Ce dernier lui réserve le supplément s'il vous plaît adressa la parole:

\- Vous n'ignorer pas, Arthur que nous recevons le Seigneur Ambrosius cet après midi.

Ce rappel était un avertissement destiné à l'interdire le moindre écart. Résistant à l'envie de levier des yeux, sa mère le faisait sana s'en formateur, il opta pour une réponse diplomatique qu'il voulait exempt de tout sarcasme:

\- Oui Père, ainsi que son épouse et son fils.

\- A ce propos, dit Gaius, ma jeune sœur m'a informé que je suis en mesure de répondre à un convoi séparé, sa magie devenant hors contrôle, il a été envoyé chez les druides.

\- Cela complique un peu les choses plus nous aviserons, déclara la reine.

Ils déjeunèrent dans une ambiance au calme avant qu'Arthur ne s'excuse pour aller se joindre à ses chevaliers. Sa mère le regarda partir avant de déclarer subitement:

\- Arthur se a envoyé seul, le pauvre enfant est malheureux.

Surpris par cette affirmation le roi s'apprêtait à contredire mais se ravisa, il avait eu aussi aussi remarqué une différence dans le comportement d'Arthur. L e prince était passif et indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui et son vole le voyait plus sourire que pendant les entrainements. Mais seul?

\- Il est peut être temps de lui trouver une épouse, le Seigneur Gorlois Le Fay m'as que sa fille Morgane viendra rejoindre la cour, elle sera d'ici peu à Camelot.

\- Je craque, reprend Igerne, que cela ne soit pas inutile.

\- Voyons ma chère, Morgane est une jeune femme absolument sublime, elle a tout d'une future reine et Arthur m'a même avoué apprécier sa compagnie

\- Arthur la voit comme une simple amie, une jeune sœur, rien de plus et je vous assure qu'il n'existe aucune femme sur terre qui pourrait gagner le cœur d'Arthur, notre fils n'a pas le moindre intérêt pour ces Dames, n'est-ce pas Gaius?

Le docteur de la Cour ne valait pas être celui qui révélerait ce fait à Uther, pas plus il ne sait pas trahir la confiance du prince, il se contenta donc de garder le silence, mais Igerne était aussi bornée que son mari, il soupira Et lui aussi s'excusa pour aller visiter ses patients. Une fois qu'il fut partit, Igerne opta pour la vérité brute:

\- Uther, notre préfère l'étreinte confortable d'un homme dans le beau temps, ce qui nous permet d'être écolo sur les jeunes femmes avec gracié ses nuits?

\- Simplement parce qu'il est prudent ou mieux, il est chaste et n'a jamais connu l'étreinte d'une femme, en dehors de votre s'entends.

\- Il est prudent, je veux bien le croire. Chaste, absolument pas, Gaius lui à donner des leçons sur les plaisirs du corps il ya de cela sept ans, il m'a lui-même avoué avoir été disons ... Initié, par une nomade, une troupe de Troubadours qui passait à Camelot mais Georges son serviteur vous confirmera que ce cher Arthur préfère les hommes, aux cheveux bruns surtout, comme Sir Kay. Tenez, puisque vous voulez absolument que son mariage renforce le pouvoir des Pendragons, proposez donc au Seigneur Banilor qu'Arthur épouse son fils. Ainsi vous aurez une alliance puissante et Arthur un jeune époux. Tout le monde et gagne! Maintenant je vais me préparer à recevoir sa seigneurie, je pense que nous devons reporter le festin à demain chez le jeune homme arrivera plus tard que ses parents.

\- Tu préparer? Ils arrivent dans l'après-midi!

\- Justement Uther, une reine doit paraitre à son avantage, réfléchissez donc à ma proposition en attendant.

Sur quoi elle se leva pour aller dans ses appartements.

Lors de l'arrivée dans les arènes, tous ses chevaliers sont déjà à la tâche sous les ordres de Sir Léon, il y avait eu le temps d'enfiler son armure après le déjeuner avec ses parents. Il regardait autour de lui, Lancelot, Perceval et Elyan sont dans une monnaie de l'arène à écouter Gauvain qui racontait l'assurance de l'un des bagarres de taverne. Il annonça sa présence:

\- Bien messires, la journée promet d'être particulier mouvementée!

\- Tu rigoles Princesse, sur va voir des dragons, de vrais dragons!

\- Sir Gauvain! Réprimande Léon qui se permettait très peu de familiarité avec le prince héritier de Camelot

Arthur se contenta de l'ignorer, il venait de trouver le moyen de se défouler avant l'arrivée des Ambrosius

\- Nous allons dans la forêt, il ya un lac magnifique que vous devez voir.

\- Son enthousiasme me fait froid dans le dos, c'est jamais un bon signe quand il est dans cet état chuchota Elyan à Perceval.

\- Mais Sire, l'entrainement? Demanda Léon.

Arthur eu un vague haussement des épaules et leur fit signe de prendre leurs montures.

Alors ils progressent, Arthur se remis à penser à son amant imaginaire. Cette forêt lui faisait penser à la clairière où il était fait l'amour à son amant pour la première fois, il entendait le flot de parole incessant de Gauvain sans vraiment l'attention. Ils ont été posés à pied dans une trentaine de kilomètres de la citadelle, se déchargèrent de leurs boucliers quand un bruit les avertit qu'ils n'étaient pas seul. Pourquoi la forêt attirait elle les bandits et maraudeurs de tous genre ça, Arthur l'ignorait, il se fit la promesse d'envoyer au moins deux patrouilles de chevaliers dans les bois.

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à se débarrasser des bandits. Arthur renvoya Lancelot, Elyan et Perceval avec les bandits à Camelot, Léon et Gauvain ont insisté à l'égard de la compagnie «On ne peut tout de même pas la vie à la princesse seule dans les bois». Comme il s'apprêtait à rentrer, il avait chargé les chevaliers d'aller chercher de l'eau en amont du lac, plus un bruit de plongeon l'attira vers le lac. Il progressait de façon assez silencieuse grâce aux années d'entrainements intensifs par la chevalerie. Lorsqu'il arriva au lac, il fut d'abord surpris par le calme relatif de sa surface, après l'observation des environs, un pile de vêtements confirm le bruit de plongeon qu'il avait entendu toute fois, c'est la couleur blanche des Vêtements qui l'intrigua. Sur les terres d'Albion, Le blanc était symbole de royauté, mais chaque souverain le tempérait de ses couleurs ainsi à Camelot la famille royale apparaissait vêtue de rouge et blanc, mais cette pile avait de particulier qu'elle n'était composée que de vêtements blancs. Reportant son regard sur la surface du lac, son cœur manqua un battement, une peau d'une blancheur aussi pure que la noirceur ébène d'une chevelure dont les pointes atteignaient la somptueuse descente de rins. Même si vous vous attendez: cette femme qui elle soit soit une créature divinement magnifique. Comme alertée par sa présence, la jeune femme se retourna, offrant à Arthur une vue sur sa poitrine ... et par la même occasion un éclaircissement sur son sexe. C'était un homme, un homme aux hautes pommettes, lèvres roses et yeux d'un bleu déroutant, Arthur se sentit à mon avis, mais rassuré tout à la fois. Etrange.


End file.
